Watching
by Navy Babe
Summary: But her laughter called to him and he knew that he couldn't move away. In a completely different universe then 'Twilight'.


Watching

Rating: K+ I suppose  
Disclaimer: Not mine, still never will be. How one of the characters has been written, I don't want him anyway.

Pairings: Kate/Ari and Kate/Gibbs.

Author's Notes: I promise I'm trying really hard to get this other Kate/Gibbs one done, but it's just not going the way I want it to. :sighs: I'll give you a hint on it though...it has to do with Gibbs having a cold, and Kate taking care of him. So in other words, it's fluff. ANYWAYS! Story...right...enjoy.

He watched her quietly from a few tables down. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that he should be worried because she didn't sense him watching her. But she was carefree and she was happy, and so he didn't really care. She was never carefree when she was with him.

He actually didn't mean to run into her at the bar. He had stopped in after his briefing and spotted her in a corner with Abby, McGee, and Tony, laughing as Tony flirted shamelessly with the bartender. She threw her hair over her shoulder, and he felt his heart ache as he remembered the scent of the shampoo that she used. He knew the moment he saw her, he should have turned around and left, gone back to the hotel room he had called home for the past week, and comforted himself in a familiar glass of white wine. But her laughter called to him and he knew that he couldn't move away.

He ordered a beer and took a seat just far enough from her, but just close enough. For a moment, he tensed, because her head had jerked up and she had begun to scan the room, as if she knew that someone was there, threatening her happiness. But something, or rather someone, interrupted her search.

He knew, as he saw Gibbs' arms encircle Caitlin's waist, that he should have left. If Gibbs saw him, he wouldn't care how many witnesses there were, he'd pull out the Sig-Sauer that Ari knew just a little too well, and shoot him. But Ari just took another sip of his beer, and watched as Caitlin smiled and greeted Gibbs with a kiss.

His jaw tightened a bit when he saw Gibbs' hand slip under her shirt, and his fingertips itched to touch her sinfully smooth skin once more. He fought off his jealous urge, reminding himself that this was what he wanted for her.

Caitlin returned to her conversation with Abby, and he was glad that she had seemingly forgotten the reason she had been scanning the bar. He continued to watch as she engaged with her friends and began to reminisce over what they had.

She had first objected to the relationship, but after he convinced her that Gibbs would never find out, she began to loosen up. She knew he wasn't a terrorist, but she still never fully trusted him. They had had their share of good times, but Ari knew that Caitlin deserved better. And everyday he fell a little bit more in love with her; he knew that he had to let her go.

She didn't seem surprised when he told her that he wouldn't be coming around anymore. She had nodded silently, wished him luck, and kissed him goodbye. He purposely had left one of his shirts at her apartment and he found himself wondering tonight, if she still had it.

He glanced up at the group of friends once more, and noticed that they were leaving. He took another sip of his beer and attempted to blend into the walls. The last thing he needed tonight was to have his blood splattered all over the nice green walls of the bar. And then it happened.

Just as she was putting on her coat, she happened to turn just right, and her eyes met his. At first she stiffened, but he tipped his beer to her, a gesture of friendship. She smiled and nodded slightly, and quickly looked away as Abby asked her something. "Goodbye Caitlin." He whispered softly.

She had known that he was here. She had felt his eyes on her probably soon after he had entered the bar. When Gibbs got here, she had forgotten about his presence up until right now. She had answered Abby's question, settling some strange argument between she and Tony, and resisted the urge to look back at Ari.

"You okay Kate?" Gibbs came up behind her and whispered softly in her ear. She shivered slightly and leaned into his comforting and loving presence. Ari wanted her to be happy, and she finally was. She turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lightly brushed a kiss to his lips and held onto his proffered arm. As they walked to the door, she finally cast one more glance his way. He was pretending not to see her, but she knew that he could. She whispered, ever so softly so Gibbs couldn't hear her, "Goodbye Ari."

Author's Ramblings...So what did you guys think:ducks random produce sure to be thrown at her: Don't hurt me...I'm still working on the Kate/Gibbs one... :bribes with the Kate/Gibbs fluffiness:


End file.
